


一个长长的故事

by BenjitheBat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjitheBat/pseuds/BenjitheBat
Summary: _(:з」∠)_以前的一篇老物，啊不对，一个老坑。。。讲的是健身教练Jared和公司经理（狗血。。。）Jensen的乡村（划掉）都市爱情故事。。。就像题目，我想写一个长长的故事。。。希望不会坑掉。。。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文风不定，突变实属常态  
> _(:з」∠)_一心致力傻白甜。。。  
> 往往写完只剩傻。。。

第一章

没什么大不了的，只不过是第十八次驾照考试而已。Jensen在练车场里坐在车上这样想到。  
“嘿，Jensen，又来考驾照啊。”以一种半开玩笑的口气，Jensen的监考员兼老友Mike做进了副驾驶。“嗯。”Jensen像第十七时那样回答道。“我希望不要再有下一次了。”Mike这样说道。  
Jensen看了他一眼，开始思考这次是把他想象成一只狗还是一个土豆什么的。活动了一下他因为紧抓住方向盘而汗湿了的手。“好，开始吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“Jensen开车啊。”  
“哦哦。”  
…….  
说实话Jensen干的真的不错，虽说撞到了4、5个标志物，中途还错把刹车当油门险些撞上旁边的护栏，分不清左右什么的之外，他干的真的不错，至少比上次好。  
“哎，我要怎么说呢。Jensen。都第十八次了。”Mike拿着表，不知该如何下笔。  
“你让我感到紧张……”  
“我……”  
“看来我还是放弃这辈子想开车的念头吧。”像一只赌气的猫咪一样，像第十七次、第十六次、第十五次……一样的说。  
Mike看着他，摇了摇头说道“你很聪明Jensen，但是我不知道你为什么在驾驶上却不如一个中学的孩子。”  
“嘿，你这是对我自尊的侮辱。”  
“前面的十七次还侮辱的少了吗？”  
“……”  
“算了，这次我就破个例，给你开个证明。如果你能在3个月内完好无损的话……”  
“真的？”Mike发誓他绝对看见了Jensen两眼在冒绿光，就像三个星期没吃饭，突然见到感恩节大餐一样。“等等，为什么是我完好无损？”  
“因为我发现比起人，你更喜欢把车子往路障、护栏上开。”  
“……”  
“这算是一个机会吧。三个月后再来吧。希望那会是最后一次。当然如果你出事了，我觉得你真的得放弃开车这个念头了。”说完Mike给了Jensen一张什么乱七八在的单据之类的，下车离开了。  
好吧，这是一个机会，自己第一次能在大街上合法的开着车。只是Jensen是这样认为的，这是他在车里呆了5个多小时后得出的结论，当然这其中包括为了平定心情，加回复考试所消耗的体力而睡的了4小时59分什么的。回家吧，自己开车吧。现在是晚上10:30早已经过了各种交通高峰期，加上自己家并不在市中心，然后找一条人车稀少的路，自己开车回家吧。嗯。于是Jensen做出了改变了他一生的决定——他要自己开车。这只能证明睡醒后5分钟之内不要做任何与生命有关的决定。

 

又到了周一，Jared拿着一个大袋子开始向一些偏僻的地方走去。今天是给流浪小动物关爱的日子。  
Jared看着一只金色的野猫正埋头吃着自己带来的食物，时不时抬起头来用他那墨绿的眼睛警惕的看着四周，身上原本金黄的毛发因为长期在外也逐渐变成了暗黄色。Jared伸出手想去抚摸它，可它猛地往后一缩，用它那墨绿的眼睛，充满怀疑的看着Jared。Jared苦笑一下：“嘿，我也给你喂了一个多星期的食物了吧。”想到自己以前只用了两块狗饼干就让Harley和Sadie死心塌地的跟着自己回了家，这只猫怎么就这么喂不乖呢？  
Jared摇了摇头，然后站起身来，准备回家去。走到第一个转口时他回头望了望那只猫，看见它也在望着自己，警惕的。接着它开始继续吃着那还没吃完的食物了。  
真是个贪吃鬼。  
“WATCH OUT！”  
Jared还没反应过来，一声惊呼伴随着急促的刹车声冲击着他的耳膜。刺目的白光让他睁不开眼。Jared本能的向后一跳。  
“嘭！”汽车在离Jared有5米远的地方停下了，姿势不怎么美观，还强吻了那堵老墙。  
“Jesus！发生了什么？”Jared看着5米开外的那辆车，通体黑亮是一辆67年的Impala，保养的也很不错，只可惜这次一撞估计差不多了。我在想什么呢。Jared把那些乱七八糟的思绪赶开，放下袋子冲了过去。  
还好，车门没有严重变形。Jared一把拉开了车门，发现司机整个人趴在了方向盘上。“Hey，醒醒，你没事吧。”Jared问道，回答他的是一串痛苦的呻吟。

 

Jensen按着20码的最低限速在那条人迹罕至的路上开着。其实也没那么难，一定是Mike让我紧张了。Jensen的心情更好了，车速也迅速的奔向了25码……  
逐渐的熟悉起来了，真的没什么难的，Jensen甚至打开了车内的音乐。听下歌总没什么的，这样还能……God！那是谁？！Jensen猛然看见前面突然出现了一个年轻人，shit，“WATCH OUT！”他大喊道。他死也不会承认之后那声娘到爆的尖叫是自己发出来的。  
然后，嘭。Impala又要修了，这是Jensen所能想到的最后一件事。  
……  
“Hey，醒醒，你没事吧。”疼痛中Jensen听见一个模糊的声音，想要张口说些什么，可跑出来的却是一串呻吟。  
“伙计，你看起来糟透了，撑住，我马上打电话，打电话，对，打911。”那个声音听起来有些慌乱。拜托，我又不是第一次经历这种事情了，没有这么必要大惊小怪，我只需要……“啊。”这次真的很疼Jensen想到。  
显然这一声吸引了那个家伙的注意，“别乱动，我这就打电话。”接着，Jensen感觉到一双温暖的大手在他的身上轻轻的拍了拍。Well，看来我也的确要去医院里看看了，Jensen在头部再一次的疼痛传来时想到。医院里有美丽温柔的护士，又干净安全的环境，Mike他们也会来看我，我能借此机会好好的使唤他们，恩，应该还不错……等等，Mike！——“如果你出事了，我觉得你真的得放弃开车这个念头了。”这句话如同一个炸雷击中了Jensen的大脑。  
“不，不，不要……”Jensen艰难地张开口，看来Impala真的需要一个安全气囊了，因为方向盘而被撞得剧痛的胸口让他想要说话变得困难。  
“怎么了？”  
“不，不要打电话。”Jensen做了很大的努力，才挤出了这句话。  
“但是你在流血，你受伤了，你刚刚发生了一次交通事故。”  
“不，不要，不要医院……不要，M…Mike会……不要……不……”头越来越痛了，胸口始终使不上劲，Jensen感觉有一块大石头压在他的身上。他的意识越来越模糊，最后什么也不知道了。  
……  
黑暗，无边无际的黑暗，然后突然某个地方闪了一下，然后黑色开始变淡，变成了灰色， 最后变成了刺目的白色。左手仿佛按进了一个水潭之中，湿湿的。这真不舒服，Jensen这样想到，他感觉大脑里还是一片混乱，但是他隐隐约约的听到了什么声音。  
“不，Harley，这不是给你带的食物，你不能再这样做，把口水流到别人的身上是很不礼貌的。”口水？什么情况……Jensen似乎听到了一两声狗吠。  
“Sadie，这也不是给你的玩具，还有，别咬他的鞋子了。”到底发生了什么？Jensen努力的想醒过来，然后他听见了关门声。

 

好不容易把Harley和Sadie赶回了客厅，Jared关上了门，在床边蹲了下来。我怎么就这样把他给带回来了？他伤的很重，他应该去医院。Jared想着，摇了摇头。希望伤的不重，他将身子探过去，伸出手检查着这个奇怪的陌生人头上的伤是否包扎好了。然后他退了回来，双眼正好对上了一双墨绿的眼睛，在灯光的照射下，泛着水的华光。看得有点儿出了神，猛然意识到自己在做什么后，“Hey，你醒啦。”Jared立刻调动出了自己纯洁无邪的狗狗眼和堪比加州阳光的微笑温柔的问道。  
“嗯嗯哼。”  
“头还疼吗？有哪儿不舒服吗？”这双眼睛让Jared感觉有一种说不出的熟悉感。  
“唔唔嗯。”  
“好吧，看来你还没醒。”Jared几乎要放弃了。  
“我，我是在哪儿？”那双眼睛开始聚焦，再次变得有神采起来。  
“你在我家。”  
“为什么我会在你家？我都不认识你。”那个人看起来又清醒了点儿，开始用警惕怀疑的眼神看着Jared。Jared曾见过一次这种眼神，是他第一次为那只猫包扎伤口的时候看见的，当时他还担心那只猫会不会咬他呢。现在看来，这家伙估计也应该有那种意图。天，你是那只猫变的吗？Jared在心里想。“我本来要送你去医院的，谁知道你死活不让。你受伤了，流了很多血，又不肯去医院，我只好把你带回家里了。”  
“唔。”那个人轻轻的揉了揉头，眉毛皱了起来。“是你给我包扎的伤口吗？没问题吗？你是医生吗？”  
“我不是医生，只是我曾经给不少动物包扎过。他们受的伤再重，我也能把他们照顾好。”Jared满脸自豪的说着，完全忽略的那人睁得老大的双眼。  
“你是个兽医！God！你对我的头做了什么？”那人看起来就像要从床上蹦起来一样，如果他没受伤的话。  
“嘿，我不是兽医，虽然那是我梦想的职业。但是，我还是学过2、3年的医学知识的好吧。”Jared站了起来，想要为自己争辩一下。巨大的阴影瞬间笼罩住了那个人。  
“唔。”那个人明显的软了下去，“好吧，那你叫什么名字？”  
“Jared，Jared Padalecki。你呢？”  
“Jensen，Jensen Ackles。”  
“你好，Jensen。”Jared再一次露出了他的笑容。

 

事情怎么会变成这样。Jensen坐在床上，郁闷的想着。本来好不容易拿到了能自己开车的许可，怎么会出了这种事。唔，头好痛，似乎伤的不轻，不过包扎的还不错。Jensen轻叹一口气，撞了车了本来就够糟了，谁知道一睁眼居然是在一个陌生人的房间里。那家伙长得真壮，还很高，要是他想做点儿什么的话，以我现在的状况估计连还手的余地都没有吧。想到这里，Jensen不禁打了个颤。  
“怎么了，你冷吗？”  
“不，不冷。”拜托，不要用那么人畜无害的眼神看我好吗。Jensen在心里想到。  
“哦，我还以为你冷呢。”那个人挠了挠头，“我的衣服对你来说的确有点儿大。”  
“唔。”等等，他的衣服？！Jensen低头一看，那是一件鹅黄色的T恤衫，很大，领口歪在一边，露出一侧的锁骨；裤子，哦，貌似没有裤子；内裤？谢天谢地，它还在。难道他已经做了什么事吗？他拿走了我的东西，他要把我关在这儿吗？头痛稍稍有所缓解，各种乱七八糟的想法就争着冒了出来。“我，我的衣服呢？”Jensen尽量让自己的语气听起来没什么变化。  
“哦，那上面有血，我拿去洗了。”  
Grate，这下好了。不管怎么样，我一定要立刻这个地方，叫Mike吧。不行，他知道了我估计终身跟开车无缘了。对了，Chris！“额，我的东西呢？”Jensen立刻问道。  
“在那儿。”那人用手指了下床边的柜子，Jensen的所有东西都在上面放着呢。他立刻拿起了手机，问了这里的地址。然后那人也很知趣的（在Jensen的第三次暗示下）出去了。  
“Chris！”  
[Jensen，怎么了？]  
“我好像遇到麻烦了。”  
……  
刚挂电话，那人又推门进来了，手里拿着一瓶鬼知道是什么蓝色菱形小药片。  
！  
他要干什么！  
“这是你要的药，现在应该要吃了。”那人脸上挂着灿烂的笑容说道，在Jensen看来，那是魔鬼的奸笑。  
“我没事，我也没有什么要吃的药！”Jensen喊道，声音故意提高了点儿。打死我才不会吃那东西呢。  
“这是我给你开的药。别忘了你的伤也是我给你包扎的。”那人继续笑着。  
我才不要吃一个类似兽医的家伙开的药，我又不是流浪猫。Jensen想着，但是他没有说出来，只是将头转向一边，微微地皱着眉、嘟着嘴。如果他自己能看见的话，他现在的动作非常像一个为了不吃药耍脾气的小孩儿。其实也没差多少。所以Jared也就扮演起哄小朋友吃药的大哥哥的角色了，明明他才是最不爱吃药的好吧。  
Jensen没有去管他，完全把他当成一只大狗，对，一只乱叫的大金毛什么的。如果那十七次的，哦不，是十八次的驾照考试真的让他有什么收获的话，那就是他现在能轻易的把旁边的人想象成一颗土豆，一只狗什么的。  
然后Jensen开始数床边台灯灯罩上的斑点，数完斑点后他将视线向下移准备去数灰尘，然后看见了自己的车钥匙。车！“Impala！”当时他就叫了出来，“你把我的宝贝怎么了？”  
“额。”很明显Jared被他的反应吓到了，“你是指那辆车吗？我用车把它拖回来了，就放在外面。”听到这里Jensen立刻松了一口气，这车可算是比他的命还重要了，要是就这样被一个莫名其妙的人扔在某个荒郊野岭，Jensen一定会先杀了那个人然后自杀。  
“那可真是一辆好车，可惜了，已经撞坏了。”Jared的语气满是惋惜。  
“没事，我会修好的，这又不是第一次了。”  
Jared用一种疑惑的眼神打量着Jensen，“所以，你是个汽修工人？”  
“不，不是，不过差不了太多。”  
“我说呢，看你的身材就不像。”  
Jensen有点儿疑惑。“你的身材真是太，额，太可爱了。你知道的，像个泰迪熊或者大猫什么的。”Jared挑着眉。  
“嘿，我身材怎么了？我这可是标准身材。”Jensen嘟起嘴不服气的说道。  
这是，可爱？！不，我在想什么呢？Jared明显分了下神。“嘿，说，我的身材怎么了？”Jensen边说着边吸着气，偷偷的收着肚子。  
Jared回过神来，发现Jensen的小动作后笑着说，“Dude，别收肚子了，我看见了，你要减肥了。”  
“哼！这是健康范围内的脂肪。”  
“Yeh~”Jared明显的敷衍道，气氛缓和了不少，但是没有持续太久。  
“对了，你的车是怎么来的呢？”  
“是，”Jensen犹豫了一下，“我爸给我的。”关于这个Jensen并没有想再说太多。但是他也不需要，Jared听到这话之后，马上开始了从对Jensen父亲的赞叹到自己的家庭，再到自己梦想中的家庭的谈话，单方面的。  
“……我从小就想，我长大以后一定要养两只狗，当然，我现在已经养着两条狗了。然后就跟着自己心爱的人一起住在不用太大，但是很温馨的房子里，最好能有……”开始还不错，但是当一个人滔滔不绝的在你面前讲上10多分钟后，而且自己还无法插上话，谁都会受不了的。上帝啊，快来杀了我吧。于是，在Jared的语言攻势中，Jensen成功的走到了绝望的边缘。  
就在Jensen真的快要忍不住时，门被敲响了。  
“Oh，等我一下，我先去开门。”Jared站起身来，“要快点吃药哦。”临走前又说了一遍。

 

Jared刚一打开门，一个男人飞一般的冲了进来，几乎将他撞到了一边。“Hey！你要干什么？”  
“Jensen！Jensen！你把Jensen藏哪儿了？快说！”那人喊道，似乎很生气，同时眼睛快速的打量着Jared。  
喂，是你闯了我的房子好吧。不过看样子他似乎是Jensen的朋友吧，算了。“他在卧室里。”  
听到这里，那人的眼睛明显瞪大了。“你最好没对他做什么！”威胁着向卧室跑去。真是个怪人，Jared在心里想到。  
……三分钟之后……  
“好吧，我似乎是错怪你了。”那人，或许应该说Chris对Jared说，气氛很尴尬，总之，这算是道歉吧。  
“没事。”Jared笑着说，“我不介意。”  
“好吧，那我现在下去把Jensen的车处理一下。你能不能帮个忙把Jensen带下来，他看起来在走路上还有点儿困难。”  
“没问题。”  
……  
“我不用你扶，我自己能走。”Jensen反抗着。  
“如果你再这样的话，那我就直接把你抱下去咯。”Jared说着抬起了他的胳膊，“你要相信我有这个能力。”  
Jensen咬了一下下嘴唇，似乎在衡量着什么，“好吧。”最后他开口了，“但是只准抓胳膊。”  
“当然。”  
Jared帮着Jensen从床上下来了，然后将Jensen的一只手臂绕到自己的脖子后，用手揽住他的腰部，这样的姿势让Jared不得不弯着腰，而且他似乎只要转过头，嘴唇就能碰到Jensen的脸了。  
“喂！说好了只准抓胳膊的。”Jensen在Jared的手中扭动着，想要挣脱出去。  
“难道你想让我把你的胳膊抓脱臼吗？单靠胳膊我可不认为能把你完好无损的带下去。”Jared一脸认真的看着Jensen。Jensen努了努嘴，又将头转向了一边，算是默认吧。  
当他们经过客厅时，Harley和Sadie立刻围了上来，摇着尾巴，在Jensen的腿边转来转去。“她们很喜欢你。”Jared在一旁说道。然后一些似乎很久远的话飘进了Jensen的脑中：  
……“不，Harley，这不是给你带的食物，你不能再这样做，把口水流到别人的身上是很不礼貌的。”“Sadie，这也不是给你的玩具，还有，别咬他的鞋子了。”……  
快点儿逃离这个地方吧。Jensen更急切的想到。  
在下楼的过程中，Jared的突然的问道：“你是Gay吧？”  
Jensen差点一下子摔下楼去。“你开什么玩笑！”你这个会随便带男人回家的人才是Gay吧！后面这句因为大脑审核不通过，所以被自己咽了回去。  
“哦，就是看你的，额，朋友，Chris着急你的样子，我以为……”Jared尽力的装出很无辜的样子。有谁回去责怪一只不小心犯了一点儿小错的大金毛呢。  
“我不是，Chris也不是。”我希望你也不是！再次被咽回去。  
“哦。”诡异的沉默。  
……  
“对了，你的衣服还在我这儿。这是我的电话，如果你想要拿回它们的话，那就打给我。”Jared在帮Jensen坐进车时说道。  
“Em~”Jensen应付着，那些衣服还是以后再说吧，现在他只想回家，回到他那温暖舒适又安全的没有恐怖的陌生人的小窝。  
车开始发动了，逐渐的在加速。Jensen从后视镜中看见，Jared一直站在那里，直到那两只狗跑出来开始磨蹭他的腿时，他才没有继续望着，而是蹲下身，宠溺的摸着狗狗的头。Jensen无意识的摸了摸自己头上被包扎好的伤。或许他还不坏吧。Jensen想到。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

两个星期后……  
Jensen站在自己25楼的办公室的巨大落地窗前，一身黑亮的西装，平整的红色领带，以及一副只有工作时才会带上的金边眼镜。他就在那儿，静静的看着窗外，这繁华的城市，充斥着虚伪与罪恶，这种事情自己才不想知道。轻叹一口气，工作时总会让他对这个社会产生厌恶。  
“Jensen，那件事搞定了，那些照片已经成功的让那些讨厌的家伙退出了这个竞争。这次，我们一定能拿下那笔订单的。”Steve走了进来，手里拿着一叠资料，“对了，这些东西还需要你再看一下。”Steve，Jensen的左右手，是J＆J（Jensen and Joshua）公司的副总经理，也是股东之一。  
“恩，我会的。”Jensen回答。  
“Jensen，开心点儿，等会还有个商业聚会呢。”  
“我讨厌那个。”面对朋友，Jensen的语气开始变得的轻松。  
“但你躲不开的。”  
“嘿，因为这种没营养的聚会，我都长胖了。”如果能逃避这种聚会，偶尔承认一下，不，偶尔撒个小谎也没关系，那真的只是正常范围内的脂肪。  
“这不是你逃避的借口，不过你或许可以去健健身。”  
“我也讨厌那个，都是人的健身房。”  
“你总可以请一个私人教练吧。而且我相信你已经计划了很久了。”Steve将视线移到被Jensen用一堆报表、文件盖住的传单的一角。“但是，从传单上找？你是认真的吗？”  
“这不关你的事啦。好啦，你自己快去准备，我一会儿就来。”Jensen像是被发现上课看杂书的中学生一样，立刻将传单露出的一角盖了盖，开始找理由驱赶Steve。  
“好吧，那我先去了。1个小时后开始，记住了。”  
Steve走后，Jensen躺进了那大大的办公椅中，拿出了那些传单，或许真的应该下定决心了。其实我也不算胖吧。  
……  
天知道那些家伙印传单的时候怎么想的。  
【又丑又肥吗？打这个电话吧，那样你就只剩下丑了。】——你还是去死吧。  
【节食，锻炼，疯狂的流汗，跟蛋糕面包巧克力和脂肪说再见吧。】——跟你的顾客说再见吧。  
【和你的狗狗一起去奔跑吧。】——我没打算养狗。  
【追求身体与心灵的绝对平静。】——这不是死了么，我还不想死。  
……  
唔，全部翻看完后，Jensen也没找到一个完全令他满意的，或许传单什么的真的不可靠吧。然后他随便拿起了一张，看着传单上那两只可爱的狗狗，Jensen想到，不过我可以先试一试吧。  
[你好！请问你找谁？]电话里传来了一个充满活力的女声。  
[额，这是健身教练JT的电话吗？]Jensen觉得还不错，一个美丽性感的女教练。  
[……恩，是的。你要健身教练吗？]Jensen发誓他绝对听到了对面的女声低声骂了句什么。  
[额，我想是的。]  
……  
就是这样，Jensen有了一个性感美丽的健身女教练，恩，似乎是棕发，不错。不过那是星期六的事了，恩，也就是，明天。

 

“哥，你又在海报上乱印我的电话啦？”Megan装出很生气的样子。  
“Oops，被你发现了。”Jared装出吃惊的样子，“所以说有人打给你了？”  
“没错。”  
“他答应了？”  
“嗯。”  
“看吧，这就是留你电话的好处。”Jared一副“我就知道”的表情，笑了。  
“好吧，那下次再有人打电话来，我就直接说这是色情服务热线。”Megan威胁道。  
“嘿，你不能这样。”Jared摆出无辜的面孔。  
“我当然能。”说完Megan胜利般的扬着嘴角，准备出门不再理会她的老哥，然后想起什么似的回过头，“对了，是明天，地址我发你手机里了，别忘了。”  
“哦。”  
第二天。  
Jared精心打扮了一番。穿着海蓝色的运动外套；里面是他那件最喜欢的白色运动衫，额，似乎有点儿小；下面穿着黑色运动短裤；踏着蓝底黄边的运动鞋（其实只是他平时去健身房穿的东西）站在一间房子的门前。高级社区里的房子的门前。  
他捋了捋头发，然后按下了门铃。因为雇主坚持所以原本在健身房的单人教学要改到家中。只是这里离市中心较远，来这里花了Jared不少时间，他只希望不要迟到就好。说起来我还没问Megan具体时间呢。Jared突然想到。  
“咔嚓。”门开了，在Jared按了数十次门铃，加打了N个电话后，门开了。从里面探出来一个金黄色的球体，用带着浓浓困意和怒意的声音大声问道：“Chris，如果是你的恶作剧我一定踢烂你的屁股！”。  
Woo~这是？Jensen！Jared立刻意识到了眼前的人是谁了。睡眼惺忪的，气鼓鼓的撇着嘴的，头上不听话的头发向四面伸展的，穿着宽松睡衣的Jensen。“Hi，Jensen。是你要健身教练吗？”

 

Jensen今早很不舒服。首先，因为昨晚那场该死的商业聚会，到后来演变成了去路边酒馆的彻夜疯狂（其他人疯狂，Jensen只是彻夜在那里喝酒而已）。就像结婚前夜的单身汉派对一样，Jensen几乎吃了所有可能会因为“减肥”，不，“健身”计划而要告别一段时间的食物，这让他今早的肚子很不舒服。加上熬夜与宿醉。明天是星期六，没事的，能好好的睡一觉，反正我的预约在下午。Jensen当时就是这样想的。  
谁知道今天早上Jensen还在跟枕头缠绵，跟床单亲热的时候被该死的手机给吵醒了。头痛加困意让他无法看清来电显示，接了之后，额，似乎自己睡着了……本来以为就这样完了，没想到对方居然整整来了22次，期间还有无数的门铃声。一定是Chris他们搞的鬼，我一定要杀了他们。Jensen下床时这样想到。靠着睡梦之神的指引，Jensen成功的从卧室走到了门口，用那使不上力的手开了门。  
运动鞋，运动外套什么的。Woo~原来是性感的，美丽的，迷人的，棕发的女教练来了吗（Jensen正处于看不清东西的状态）？但是时间错了吧。  
“Hi，Jensen。是你要的健身教练吗？”  
“……”  
！  
当时Jensen就醒了一大半，头痛什么的也消失了。这教练，是个男的！等等，Jesus，是Jared，那个Jared！“你，你怎么会到这儿来。”说完这一句，惊吓所带来的“回光返照”已经消失了，瞬间的头痛与眩晕使Jensen眼前一黑。  
……  
不知道过了多久，不过当Jensen再次醒来时，他似乎感觉好了很多，只是还是很晕还恶心。慢慢的睁开眼，正好看见在把玩他的车模的Jared。为什么每次碰见他我就会晕过去呢？Jensen郁闷的想到，他都不敢想自己是怎么到床上来的。“别动那些东西。”  
“你醒啦。”Jared似乎被突然的声响吓到了，转过头来，一边说一边放下了手中的那辆67年Impala的车模。  
“嗯。”Jensen努力坐了起来，用手揉了揉头。以后再也不这样的。Jensen第四次这样想。  
“头还疼吗？把药吃了吧。”Jared说。  
——“这是你要的药，现在应该要吃了。”两个月前的这句话突然出现在了Jensen的大脑中，于是他摇了摇头。  
“好吧，那么，额。”Jared顿了顿，“看来今天的课没法上了吧。”  
“唔。”Jensen按着太阳穴模模糊糊的应着。但心里却在想怎么把这个家伙打发走，永远的打发走。真不该打那个电话。Jensen这样想到。虽说上次被他救了，但是这家伙太高了，还长那么壮，真的很让人莫名的没有安全感（作为陌生人的话）。  
“头很疼吗？”拜托，不要用那样无邪的眼神看着我。  
“嗯。”  
Jared沉默了一会儿，像是在思考着什么。然后他放下了药，活动了一下手指，“那这样的话，我就来给你按摩一下吧。”没等Jensen反应过来，Jared就已经坐到了Jensen的身边。  
“诶……”Jensen还没来得及说什么（脑子里还是乱成一团），一双手就落到了他的头上。  
“放心，我的技术很好的。”  
温暖的双手，在他紧绷的头皮上触碰、抚摸、按压，力度刚刚好，既能够赶走眩晕的感觉，又不会太过而感到疼痛。神奇的，那双手让他感觉到了舒适、温暖与安心。温柔的抚摸就像是在对待一个幼小的生命。那手拨弄着发丝，牵动着，全身的肌肉如同得到指令一般，随着节奏慢慢的放松了。Jensen突然有了一种很奇怪的感觉——被这双手抱住会是什么样的感觉呢？  
“看来只能下个星期六再来了。”Jared继续着手上的动作，似乎是在对自己说。  
“唔。”  
随着有规律的按压，舒适感逸满全身，但是为什么感觉怎么奇怪呢？一定有什么不对。Jensen想努力的想在那一团乱麻的大脑中找出来，但是这种感觉太舒服了，实在没心思去想别的事情了，Jensen只想完全沉浸其中。Jensen感到眼皮越来越重，最终再一次沉沉的睡去了。  
直到第二天Jensen才醒了过来，但他感觉大脑里清亮无比，就像陈旧的机器被打扫一新。当天的一切事情也出奇的顺利。  
关于辞掉Jared的提议先暂缓吧，毕竟他的按摩很舒服。Jensen躺在床上这样想着。这只是择优选择，用最少的资金谋求最大的利益，别的健身教练肯定不会提供免费按摩的。恩，这才是真正的原因，恩，就是这样。  
Jensen停止了自寻烦恼的思考，关灯睡觉。只是，下次，一定要告诉Jared，以后来的时候，时间一定要是下午。

 

“嘿，昨天怎么样。你们玩了什么奇怪的游戏了吗？”Megan的声音在身后突然响起，吓得正在试图把一整盒橡皮糖塞进嘴里的Jared毫不意外的被噎住了。  
在费力的咽下之后。“Megan！你怎么会在这儿。”  
“当然是来拿我的介绍费啦。你在传单上印我的电话，所以这个客人可是我给你介绍来的诶。我当然要拿介绍费啦。”  
“我还没拿到钱呢。”  
“什么！”Megan瞪大了眼睛，“难道他玩了你没给钱？”  
“Megan！”  
“好吧，所以怎么了？”  
“没什么，我去的时候他似乎正被宿醉折磨着呢，所以没上课。”  
“不要告诉我你给他做了按摩。”  
Jared疑惑的看着Megan，“我的确给他做了个头部按摩。”他顿了一下，“而且事实证明我的按摩技术还是没退步的。”Jared得意的冲Megan笑了笑。  
“哦，Jared。难道你忘了，每次你给那些顾客做按摩，最后的结局总是不怎么好的。”看Megan的神情，她似乎想再次提起Jared那光辉的被追求史。几乎所有Jared的顾客（女）在被Jared按摩后都不可自拔的爱上了Jared（当然身材外表是重要因素），这也使得Jared的双手被朋友们称为魔鬼之手，俘虏他人的心。为了避免此类事情的再次发生，Jared已经很久没有给别人按摩过了。  
“嘿，Jensen是个男人。”  
“Jared！你什么时候转了性向了。”  
“……”  
在好不容易把Megan打发走后，Jared深深的躺进了沙发里。Harley和Sadie不知从什么地方跑了出来，窜上了沙发，Sadie将头埋在了Jared的腿上，Harley则努力的将自己的口水蹭到Jared的衣服上。“嘿，嘿，Harley。”Jared一边躲着Harley的口水攻势一边安抚着她。  
Harley安静了下来，Jared轻轻的抚摸着Harley和Sadie的毛发。有点儿长，跟Jensen的手感完全不同。Jared愣了一下，为什么会突然想到Jensen？他呆呆的望着自己的双手，昨日的那种触感立刻再次出现。或许是以前从没给男人按摩过吧，Jared自我解释道，而且Jensen的头发刺棱棱的摸起来很舒服，Jensen嘟着嘴皱眉的样子也很可爱啊，还有……还有上次他帮Jensen换衣服时，那光滑的奶白色肌肤，那性感的腰身，腹部隐约可见肌肉的纹路。或许Jensen真的不胖，那样真的刚刚好，捏起来一定……  
！  
Jared又愣了一下，然后用力的摇了摇头，想把这些乱七八糟的想法甩出去。他站起身来，向浴室走去。Jared百分之百是个直的，因为他生命的前二十多年，他都是直的。他甚至构想好了自己未来女朋友的样子：美丽的暗金色头发，诱人的嘴唇，迷人的碧眼，还有紧翘的臀部……额，Jared真的是直的。他又一次用力的摇了摇头。  
……  
又到了周一了。  
当Jared再次拿着食物走到那个熟悉的路口时，他发现不远处的墙角探出来一个小小的暗金色的小球体。随着Jared的走进那个暗金色的球体慢慢的走了过来，走到Jared的面前转了一圈，然后坐了下来，弱弱的叫了一声。“看来你终于记得我啦。”Jared没有去抑制他上扬的嘴角，蹲下身来准备抚摸那只猫的头，它的身子微微向后倾，迟疑了一下，但最终它开始在Jared的手背上轻轻磨蹭着。喂完食后，Jared检查了一下它的伤势，已经几乎完全好了，只是走起路来还有点儿影响，但是这总比废一条腿好。  
Jared至今还是不知道这个伤的来历。Jared发现它时，他正在给其他的流浪小动物喂食。然后就是一声巨大的爆炸声，Jared下的回过头去，就发现这只猫躺在地上，腿上流着血。它格外的警惕，但当Jared去检查它时，这只猫立刻扑上了他的小腿，嘴里发出胡乱的叫着什么，甚至还企图咬Jared一口，当然，咬着他的牛仔裤腿不能算真的咬。虽然它的伤势真的很重，不过好在它遇到了Jared，在Jared细心的照料下，它逐渐的恢复了，只是更加的谨慎了，对周围的一切似乎都充满了敌意。  
“小家伙，下次再来看你。”Jared走之前轻轻的摸着这只猫的头说。他曾想过带它回家，但它总会自己跑出来；至于送去动物收容所什么的，那地方太黑暗了。Jared在拐角处又一次的回头看了一眼，那只猫就站在那里看着他，接着像是为了让他放心似的叫了声。“自己保重哦。”Jared做着口型说。

回到家里躺到床上，那些关于Jensen的乱七八糟的想法又开始冒了出来。他的家居然在高级社区里？他不是说他是汽修工人之类的吗？家里的装饰还那么好，要不少钱吧？而且他的睡衣真的好可爱的，睡裤上面居然还印着大嘴猴，而且……在思维这匹脱缰的野马跑得更远之前，Jared将他的笔记本电脑拿到了床上。“Well，让我来看看你究竟是谁吧。”  
抱着试一试的心里的Jared，得到的东西却是超乎他的想象的。“God！他居然是J＆J公司的总经理。”怪不得那么有钱。接着往下翻，恩，Joshua，Mackenzie，Alan……哦，居然还有那辆Impala！  
[Impala是Jensen的爷爷创业时，在工厂里自己生产的第一辆汽车，然后他开着这辆车四处奔波努力经营着公司，让那小小的公司在这市场上站稳了脚跟；然后她被传到了Jensen的爸爸——Alan手中，Alan也是开着它为这家公司打下了一片天。在经济危机的艰难状况下，是Impala跟他一起撑过的；再就是Jensen了，不过在得到Impala的过程中似乎有些许风波，但最后Impala还是到了Jensen手中。Jensen在得到Impala的当天说，他也要像父辈们一样，开着她，将这个公司带向更美好的未来。]  
额……难怪他那么紧张那辆车，Jared想。合上电脑，放到床边。这真是一种奇怪的感觉，类似于偷窥，跟踪狂什么的，但是Jared没有在意。他躺了下去，明天还要不少事要做呢。

当晚Jared做了一个关于Impala的梦，他和Jensen一起，公路旅行什么的。  
然后Jared后半夜失眠了……


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

周五的公司总会特别的躁动。各种员工的星期五综合症，就跟他们的星期一综合症一样烦人。在电脑上打下最后一个字后，Jensen伸展着身体，眼睛扫过电脑右下角的时间。要下班了。于是他收拾了一下，准备在Steve跑进来拉他去又一个商业会议之前离开公司。Jensen似乎真的有点儿把太多公司的事交给Steve了。  
10分钟后，Steve在愤怒的拨打着Jensen的电话，然后被语音信箱亲切的接待了。而Jensen？他正开着车在回家的路上呢。对，Jensen正开着车，以那刚刚达到城区最低限速的速度，或许要更慢，因为他刚刚看到一个精神抖擞的老太太，一溜小跑就把他甩的远远的。无视掉那个人吧，同样无视掉那些制造着噪音污染的跟在他后面疯狂的按着喇叭的司机吧。真是的，不知道有噪音污染法吗？然后，Jensen像上次一样拐进了那条偏僻的路来躲避这恼人的声音。不是因为不好意思。  
缓缓的开过一个路口时，他看见一群孩子围在一起，似乎在玩弄着什么。  
“打，打，用力点。”  
“对，看看会不会跳起来。”  
“怎么可能，你没看见这腿是坏的吗？”  
……  
那缓慢的车速让Jensen清楚的听到了一切。什么！难道他们在殴打残疾人吗！一股叫做“正义”的力量让Jensen停下了车向那群孩子走去。“嘿，你们在干什么！”Jensen尽量的让自己看起来可怕一点，好吓退那群大约7、8岁左右的孩子。当然他不用这样做的，因为那群孩子一见有人走来，立刻四散逃开了。  
Jensen走了过去，看见地上躺着一只可怜的小猫。它那金黄色的毛发上沾满了尘土，一条腿微微的颤抖着，冲Jensen张大了嘴作势要咬他，并发出一种尖锐的叫声。  
“别担心，我不会伤害你的。”Jensen伸出手想去安抚它。  
Miss×1  
猫咪攻击失败。  
“嘿，你不能这样，放心，我真的不会伤害你的。”  
Miss×2  
……  
反复几遍之后，那只猫也放弃了攻击的意图。Jensen慢慢的将手放在了它的背上，轻轻的顺着它的毛，并小心的检查着它的腿，恩，虽然有伤，但似乎是很久以前的了，应该没有什么事。  
然后Jensen回到车上取出一些面包和水回到了那只猫的身边。Jensen撕下小小的一片面包送到了它的嘴边。“吃一点儿吧，我知道这面包很难吃，但是你看起来需要吃点儿东西。”  
那只猫疑惑的动了动头，然后试探着伸出了舌头，小心的把那片面包卷了进去。“Good，接下来你要喝点儿水。”说着Jensen开始往一个小盘子（某个食品吃剩下的）里倒水。当Jensen倒完后，他在发现那只猫正用它幽绿的眼睛看着自己，看的浑身不自在，似乎是一种被看穿的感觉。好在那只猫并没有看太久，低下头，开始一点一点的舔着那水。  
在接下来的十分钟里，Jensen和这只猫建立了深厚的感情，恩，如果被那只猫从头到脚的检查着也算的话。  
“好了，好了。我得回家了。”Jensen费了好大的劲才把那种顽强的如白衬衫上的咖啡渍一样的猫从自己的身上撕了下来，  
“你可真是个粘人的家伙。”Jensen将它放到了地上，阻止了小猫的又一次抱腿企图。  
“我还会再来看你的，我保证。”那猫似乎听懂了似的，在原地站住了，将头转向了一边，似乎思索着，然后轻轻的叫了一声作为回应。  
坐在车上，Jensen不自觉的看向那只猫应该在的地方，可是那里只留下了空空的小巷。

 

Jared最近睡眠很不好，因为他一直在做那个关于和Jensen开着Impala在公路旅行，然后幸福的奔向夕阳的梦。这让他很苦恼。  
“啊~~~”一个大大的哈欠，Jared从房间里走出来想去找点儿咖啡什么的来帮他清醒清醒，毕竟现在已经是下午两点了。这几天他都是这样的，一个人失眠，一个人睡过头，一个人艰难的从床上爬起，一个人去找咖啡。所以当他今天看见客厅里的另一个人影时他真的被吓了一跳。  
“哦，Jared你看起来一副纵欲过度的样子。”一种调侃的语调。  
“Chad，你信不信我会把你高中时干的那点儿事告诉你正在交往的所有女朋友们。”Jared虽然疲倦，但他的大脑已经形成了一套对付Chad的机制，自动的那种的。  
“嘿，别这样，我可是来找你出去玩一玩的。谢谢你的咖啡。”Chad说着，抢走了Jared刚刚泡好放在桌子上的咖啡。  
Jared正在努力的强忍住把Chad塞进咖啡机里的冲动，“拜托，现在才下午两点。”  
“没错，正是酒吧开始营业的时间。”Chad撞了一下他的肩膀，“真正的战士总是要快人一步，抢占第一手资源不是吗？”说着喝了一口咖啡。  
“God！Jared，你这是工地里买来的泥浆吗？”Chad居然能强忍住走到水池边才吐掉真是让Jared刮目相看。“Dude，我再也不会喝你的咖啡了，真难相信你居然能咽下这种东西，你要知道……”  
忽视掉Chad那没有营养的话把，Jared需要改变状态，好好的准备一下了。准备什么？当然是明天去Jensen家啦。虽然Jared自己也不知道这有什么好准备的。Chad似乎在说着明要带谁谁谁来Jared家什么的，管他呢，只要他们开派对不要弄脏自己的地毯就好了。  
在用全力把Chad扔出门后，Jared来到了浴室的镜子前，看着镜中那个有些陌生的面孔。“看来那个梦真的很影响我的生活。”Jared自言自语。边刮胡子，边回想着那个跟Jensen一起开着Impala周游美国什么的梦。然后，“啊。”一声惊叫，一个伤口。  
于是，Jared剩下的时间就在客厅的沙发上和狗狗们，以及一条创可贴度过了。他似乎很久没带狗狗们出去转转了，它们看起来都开始有点儿抑郁了。“Sorry。”Jared轻声说道，抚摸着Harley和Sadie柔软的毛发。好吧，他又想起Jensen了。  
第二天，Jared的整个上午都在准备着，想着该穿什么衣服，梳什么样的发型，要不要用Megan卖给他的那瓶古龙水。当他正在为一切心烦不已时他突然意识到，这样太像是个第一次约会的愣头小子了。于是上午剩下的时间他就只坐在那儿郁闷了。  
12:01  
Jared按响了Jensen家的门铃。大约十多分钟（重复按门铃打电话，以及思考Jensen是不是晕倒在浴室要不要撞开门冲进去）后，门开了。  
“God！Jared，”Jensen的声音懒懒的透着浓浓的起床气，“我不是叫你下午来的吗？现在才12点多好不好。”  
“对啊，过了12点了，已经是下午了啊。”  
“Jared下午的定义是吃过下午茶之后的时间。”  
“唔，难道过了12点不是下午吗？”Jared揉了揉头发，看起来有些尴尬。  
“哎，进来吧。”Jensen晃荡着还没睡醒的身体朝咖啡机飘去，他需要咖啡因来驱动这个身体。  
Jared走了进来，上一次因为Jensen晕倒所以还没来得及细看这个地方。一个奶白色镂空雕花的屏障避免了视线直接看到房间内部。越过屏障，似乎是餐厅，米色的桌椅整整齐齐的摆放着，四把椅子，Jared不知道他为什么会注意的这点，似乎这是什么很重要的东西似的。经过那有着浓浓希腊风味的白色拱门就是起居室了，不是很复杂的陈设，主要的大概就是中间那绿色的双人沙发，以及大大的羊毛地毯了。睡在上面一定很舒服，Jared发现自己又走神了。Jared坐到了沙发上，环顾四周。整个房间挂了不少风景人物的照片，不过令Jared奇怪的是为什么客厅里没有一张是Jensen的。  
“唔，要开始了吗？”Jensen晃晃悠悠的走了过来，手里的东西散发着浓郁的咖啡香。  
“额，你可以吗？”Jared觉得依照Jensen这种状态，现在可不是什么锻炼的好时候，他看起来就像昨天的自己。于是，“没睡好吗？”他问道。  
“有一点儿吧，不过一会儿就好了。”Jensen将咖啡放到咖啡桌上，在Jared身旁坐了下来，光滑的手臂擦过Jared的手背，上面细细的毛发诱惑般的抚过，这让Jared感到身体微微的一颤。不过Jensen似乎还在梦里遨游，所以没什么反应。  
“难熬的晚上？”  
“不完全是。每天都会这样，我习惯了。”Jensen开始揉着自己沉沉的头部，“有时候会去按摩放松下的。那会好点儿。”  
“需要我帮忙给你按摩一下吗？”Jared不知道怎么回事这句话就这样躲过大脑监测机制跑了出来。  
“唔，可以吗？”  
“当然。”Jared刚刚开口就发现自己的手已经放到了Jensen的头上了。  
漫长的按摩阶段，Jensen的状况真的好了很多诶。他又睡着了。Jared应该叫醒他的，可是他觉得Jensen睡觉的样子实在是太可爱了。身体不自觉的缩成了一个团子，怀里抱着沙发上的抱枕，嘴唇微微嘟着，不时还将脸往怀里的抱枕上蹭蹭。他应该是在做梦吧。  
Jared就这样看着Jensen，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。观察了一会儿（1个半小时）后，Jared终于觉得应该离开了，再呆在这里感觉会很尴尬的。  
虽说在沙发上睡不好，但是Jared实在不想吵醒这么可爱的睡着的Jensen，于是他只是为Jensen盖上毯子，用对待受伤小猫般的温柔，就只是这样，没有晚安吻，没有摸脸颊什么的。好吧，Jared还是忍不住轻轻的戳了一下Jensen微鼓着的脸。“别闹，Chris，我累了，不要再做了。”Jensen又努力的将脸往抱枕中埋了埋。“你睡沙发去。”  
让我手贱。Jared真想狠狠的扇自己一巴掌，没事做这种事干嘛，感觉就像是偷窥别人的隐私一样。好吧，看来Jensen跟那个Chris真的应该是一对什么的，Jensen当时估计是没敢承认吧。所以Jensen是Gay，有了这样一个认知，Jared高兴了一小下，然后整个心就被一种莫名的失落占据了。为什么会有这种情感啊。Jared在走出门时仍想着这个问题，以至于他在轻轻的合上门后，险些一头撞到了墙上。

 

Jensen今天下午总的来说过得还不错吧。虽说每周的美容觉，哦不，反正就是能舒舒服服的睡一个整觉的机会又泡汤了。12.点左右怎么说都不能算是下午吧。不过，随之而来的按摩倒是很舒服，说起这个，自从请了这个健身教练，实际上更像是个按摩技师，Jensen这样想到，他最近都没有再特别的去什么理疗会所按摩了，Jared的按摩简直就是专家级的。  
自从周五起Jensen就开始做一些很奇怪的梦了，而这些梦让他感到很困扰。毕竟看见自己和自己的健身教练开着车周游美国，不时的打情骂俏般的小斗嘴，而且像连续剧一般不停的播放真的很耗心力的。  
关于那个梦，Jensen觉得那个像自己的家伙真的只是像自己而已，因为Jensen绝对不会有那种看起来像是穿了十年以上的旧皮衣，而且他最喜欢的乐队反正不是AC/DC。但是那家伙该死的像自己，而且看起来跟那个Jared就像公路旅行的情侣一样。Jensen这样想到。  
情侣？Jensen不知道为什么会想到这个词，他是百分之两百的直到，跟棒槌一样。他最喜欢那种安静、善解人意、知书达理，有着金色或黑色头发，胸部大一点儿的女性。就这样看来Jared完全不可能会让Jensen抛弃性别什么的爱上他，因为他跟这些标准根本一点儿都沾不上边。好吧，Jared的胸部挺大的。该死的我在乱想些什么。当头脑中闪过Jared发达的胸肌时，Jensen真想为自己这想法一头撞死。  
当晚整夜无梦。  
然而周日晚，Jensen不出意外的失眠了，因为他梦到了Jared和自己，这次他们似乎在一间旅馆吧，而且以一种奇怪的方式在床上，似乎在扭打着，期间发出令人很能误会的声音。苍天啊，放过我吧。Jensen靠在办公室的椅子上，努力的搓揉着自己的脸，希望能让自己清醒点儿。  
Jensen看了看表，8：21。掀桌，谁说的要当清晨第一批进公司的人的，什么与公司同进退，用行动证明自己的决心，这些在强大的睡意面前都是渣渣。Jensen开始第一千六百八十二次因为当接管公司时头脑发热说的那句话而想掐死自己。  
“不行了，我要出去找个地方喝点儿真正的咖啡。”Jensen甩下手中那杯难喝+恶心的咖啡，准备偷偷溜出公司一小会儿。  
“Jensen！”一个雄浑的带着凶残杀伤力的声音在Jensen身后响起。  
拜托，不要现在。Jensen心里已经开始哀嚎。  
“Jensen，为什么你上周五提前离开了？”Steve走了过来。  
“我，有点儿私事。”  
“Jensen，你要知道那个晚上可是有个很重要的商业聚会的。”  
“哦，我不知道诶。”Jensen摆出一副无辜的表情。  
“不，你肯定知道。因为我已经在上周四告诉过你了。”  
“Steve~我就出去一下，醒醒脑就回来。”说着，用那真诚的眼神看着Steve，但脚已经开始往门边移了。  
“好吧，你去吧，只是，今天之内看看我给你的那份材料。”Steve显然又一次发现了他的小动作，摇了摇头，无奈的说道。  
“谢了，Steve。我就知道你最好了。”  
……  
坐在公司两条街外的咖啡店里，靠窗的位置，虽然背对着门，但却有最好的景色。Jensen看着窗外行色匆匆的行人，为了生计而奔波，干着朝九晚五的工作，而自己却可以……  
“Hey，Danneel！还是像以前一样来一份。”一种不和谐的背景音打破了这份宁静，破坏了这舒适的气氛，而且干扰了Jensen想要深沉的意图，这不是重点。Jensen偏过头去，看见了一个熟悉的身影撞进了自己的视线。那孩子般的笑容，那倒三角的身材，那夸张的肢体动作，是Jared。哦，那两条狗，这一定是Jared。Jensen连忙转过头，心跳加速什么的，就像是在偷窥什么一样。好吧，他就是在偷窥，偷窥别人私生活什么的。我一定会后悔这么做的！在一种名叫好奇心的奇怪的情绪加上无聊的共同作用下，Jensen又将头转了过去。  
Jared正大笑着，看起来十分宠溺的抱着一个女服务员，Danneel，大概吧，而那两条狗活跃的在他们腿边蹭来蹭去试图吸引注意。我以为这是个不允许宠物进入的地方。Jensen正想着，然后在他用余光看见一个奇怪的男人正企图把叉子上的一块培根喂给一头扎着粉色蝴蝶结的小黑猪时，Jensen觉得他已经知道自己错了。  
“你看你Jared，昨晚又没睡好吧，这杯咖啡请你了。”  
Jared从那个Danneel手中接过咖啡，然后Jared在她的脸颊上很大声的亲了下。两条狗狗叫着，仍在尽力吸引着那两人的注意。“Oh，Danneel，我爱你。但是我不觉得晨跑后，我还会需要咖啡。”Jared高兴的说着，“不过，你真是太棒了！”接着作势要再给Danneel一个抱抱。“Jay！你满身都是汗，而且我可不想现在就骨头散架。”Danneel向后轻轻一躲，然后带着玩味的笑容看着Jared说，“不过，或许你可以晚些时候用你那‘魔鬼之手’来帮帮我被工作折磨的快要坏掉的身体，你知道的，你真的很能让人感到舒服。”然后她蹲下身温柔的抚摸着Sadie的头，Harley发出一声委屈的声音，Danneel轻笑了一声然后用另一只手也抚上了它的头。“瞧瞧，它们都闷坏了，你究竟多久没带他们出来了？”“其实真的没……”其实后面什么内容Jensen已经没有在听了，因为他的思绪已经被某个词牵走了。  
恶魔之手，那是什么东西啊，配合上Danneel的样子和描述，God！Jensen觉得自己脑补了不该脑补的画面。那这个Danneel是Jared的？朋友？恋人？炮友？“……”这个认知让Jensen感觉心里怪怪的。就知道我一定会后悔的。Jensen这样想着。

 

Jared昨晚失眠了，梦见自己跟自己现在的顾客在床上干着什么奇怪的事情，这的确不是什么安眠好梦。虽然起来的时候很艰难，但是考虑到那两只快郁闷的想用头撞门的狗狗，Jared还是决定去晨跑一下。毕竟他还是要维持下身材的，但他不认为每天这样失眠会让他增加多少脂肪。  
又一次奔跑在宽敞明亮的大路上，Harley和Sadie简直快高兴疯了，一路撒丫子疯跑，好几次Jared甚至没跟上它们。跑完后Jared感觉的确清醒了不少，但肚子因为受到压迫而开始了强烈的抗议。“Well，去吃点儿东西吧。”于是在回家的路上Jared走进了那家熟悉的咖啡厅。  
Danneel，Jared最好的朋友之一，同时也是这家店的主人，但她似乎更喜欢做一个服务员。而且，只有她的店能容忍自己带两只精力过剩的狗狗进去。一进去Jared就用力的拥抱了她，毕竟有一段时间没见了。Jared不知道自己最近宅在家里的事情到底有多少人知道，不过这一切一定都是拜Chad那个大嘴巴所赐，Jared甚至不会怀疑，用不了几天他的妈妈就会通过电话送来亲切的问候了。下次见到他一定要狠狠的踢他的屁股。Jared这样想到。然后他看见Harley突然耳朵一竖，发现什么似的朝着一个方向跑了过去。接着扑到了一个客人的身上。  
“嘿！Harley！停下！”Jared立刻跑了过去。Danneel安抚了一下其他的顾客，然后也跟着过去了。  
Jared急急忙忙的跑近拉开了Harley，“嘿，就算太久没出来你也不能对陌生人这样！”Jared教训着，“对不起，我想……”Jared转过身，想跟这个无辜的受害者道歉，但是当他发现那熟悉的外表时。“Jensen！你怎么会在这里？”  
Jensen略显狼狈的从座位上直起身来，整理着自己那原本平整的西装，“难道你不是该先问我被狗扑的感觉好不好吗？”  
“哦，对不起，我想Harley有点儿太激动了。”Jared有点儿不好意思的向Jensen道歉。与此同时Sadie正在Jensen的腿上轻轻的蹭着，“我想他们很喜欢你。”  
Jared看见Jensen翻了个白眼，绝对的。不知道为什么这让Jared感到一种莫名的伤心忧愁，他不知道自己现在看起来像极了正低着头抬起眼偷偷看Jensen的Harley。  
“你还没吃东西吧，坐这儿吧。”  
听到Jensen这么说，Jared很惊讶，甚至是有点儿兴奋，不过连他自己都不知道是为什么，但是嘴永远比大脑动得快，“好。”  
“发生什么事了，Jared？”这时Danneel才迟迟赶到。  
“没什么，一个朋友。”Jared正说着时看见Jensen盯着自己，似乎惊讶于他会这么说，好吧，或许他们的确不算是朋友，因为他们几个星期内并没有见几回面，而且每次说的话都不超过15句，当然，除了第一次的会面。他们大概只能算，关系很好的陌生人吧，不过这对Jared来说足够了，足够称为朋友了。  
“Wow~Jared我怎么不知道你什么时候交了一个这么帅的朋友。”Danneel看着Jensen微笑着说，“比Chad那个家伙好看多了。”  
“我会告诉Chad的，Danneel。”  
“这是事实，你必须得承认。真不知道你们怎么会成为朋友的。”  
“因为我有着阳光般的神奇笑容。”  
Danneel翻了个白眼，然后对Jensen说，“Jensen对吧，听我一句劝，当心这个家伙，他简直就是个没长大的孩子，或者精力过剩的大狗什么的，弄出破坏是他的强项。”（Jared：嘿！）  
Jensen笑了笑，似乎有些公事化的笑，“谢谢你，额，Danneel。不过到目前为止，在我面前Jared还算表现良好，但我会记住你的建议的。”（Jared：嘿！！）  
“这就对了。”Danneel看向颇为不满的Jared，“好吧，那么现在，有着可怕笑容的德州小男孩想要重新点些什么呢？”  
“是神奇的笑容……”Jared鼓着脸争辩着。  
“Yeh~我知道，老样子来一份对吧。”然后Danneel无视了想要在说些什么的Jared。  
“很高兴见到你，Jensen。希望你能常来。”  
“我想我会的。”  
Danneel走后，Jared似乎感觉有点尴尬，奇怪的是刚刚他一点儿也没觉察到。  
“额，Jensen，你不会介意吧。”Jared试探着说。眼前的Jensen跟自己每周六见到的不同，“周六Jensen”总是迷迷糊糊的，声音懒懒的，身子软软的，当然，Jared才没有摸他！好吧，或许上个星期戳了下他的脸。总的来说就是真实的，他的情感都是直接表达出来的。而眼前的Jensen，有点儿，额，似乎被一层膜给包裹住了，一眼看过去，模模糊糊的，不真切，不真实的感觉。  
“什么？”Jensen似乎刚刚走了下神，但Jared发现，那层膜似乎不是那么密不透风的。  
“哦，我是说，‘说你是我朋友’这件事。”  
Jensen笑了，一种真实的感觉，就像“周六Jensen”一样，“当然，我不介意。而且，我的确很喜欢你笑起来的样子。”  
Jared还没反应过来这句话，就看见Jensen的脸似乎被太阳照的有点儿发红了，Jared感觉自己的思绪似乎不受控制的飘走了，不知道飘去了哪里。  
“所以，你也来自德州？”Jensen的声音将Jared给拉了回来。  
“哦，对，San Antonio。”Jared回答着，然后愣了一下，“你说‘也’，那么你同样是德州人？”  
“Dallas。”  
“Wow~Man，怪不得我第一次见你就觉得你特别亲切呢。”  
Jensen微微的低着头，轻轻的笑着，轻盈的阳光在他的脸庞上流连，轻抚着那分明的棱角，那美丽的睫毛将阳光打成碎金，落入那如碧潭般的双眸，反射着奇异的光。奶白色的皮肤上泛着淡粉，那蜜色的雀斑则增添了几分可爱。  
他们谈了很久，从各自的爱好、家庭、喜欢的球队……他们在这短短的一个上午所谈论的，是他们过去几个星期的数倍。即使是Jared也能发现，自己对Jensen的确有种说不清的感觉，尽管他不想承认，但他也没办法否认。

 

在Jensen愉快的和Jared聊天时，Steve在某种神奇的情绪的驱使下，几乎拆下了自己办公室的门……  
Jensen喜欢Jared的笑，而且Jared也总能将他逗笑，Jared会因为Jensen的笑跟着笑。这像是一个奇妙的循环。偶尔Danneel也会过来加入他们，说着Jared从高中时起的糗事。Jensen发现，自己似乎有点儿喜欢这种氛围了，有Jared，不，应该是有朋友的陪伴，没有工作之类的负担。  
在咖啡店对面的一条小巷子中，一只金黄色的猫坐在一个铁桶上，静静的看着店里发生的一切……


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Jared只是和Jensen聊了一个上午，可是感觉就好像他们认识了十多年一样。Jensen说他喜欢Jared的笑，很阳光什么的。其实，Jared更喜欢Jensen的笑容，他的那种笑带着能让人的心瞬间软下来的神奇能力，仅仅是笑着，就仿佛聚集了周围所有的色彩。Jared努力不让自己太沉醉于其中，虽然他自己也不知道为什么。  
最后因为Jensen说，他再不离开某个家伙就会狠狠揍他的屁股的，不知怎的，Jared刚刚万里无云的好心情，突然就像是天空暗了下来。Chris吧，Jared这样想着，真是个幸运的混蛋。  
他们大笑着告别，Jared伸出手想给Jensen一个大大的拥抱，就像他平常对别人会做的那样，可是手还未抬起就不自觉的停下了，有点儿尴尬，Jensen笑着，以一种很有男子气概的方式跟他击了个掌。  
“所以，周六见？”Jensen这样问道。  
“恩，周六见。”希望周六快点到来。  
Sadie和Harley看见Jensen站起来拼命的围着他转圈，蹭着他的小腿，Jensen笑着，蹲下身去，温柔的抚摸两只柔软的毛发，“她们很可爱，就像你一样。”。阳光被百叶扇打成金色的条纹投射在Jensen的身上，Jared突然看见，一座普通的小小房子的院子里，Jensen和Sadie、Harley在草地上游戏着，累了他会来到树下，枕着自己的大腿躺下，闭上眼，任凭自己轻抚着他的金发，Sadie和Harley也安静的趴在身旁……见鬼，Jared他真的是直的，那画面里的应该是有着美丽的暗金色头发，诱人嘴唇，迷人碧眼，紧翘臀部的他幻想中的完美女朋友。  
Jared感觉自己的大脑里的零线和火线一定接到了一起，短路了，所以他只感觉周围有嗡嗡的声音，直到Danneel走过了轻捶了一下Jared的肩膀他才回过神来，发现Jensen正用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，连Danneel看他的眼神都带着一丝对他在道别时都会走神的责备，这让他感觉自己的脸有点儿发烧。  
Jensen离开了，这是在他离开快1分钟Jared才意识到，Danneel似乎刚刚送完Jensen回来。“Jared？你什么情况啊？怎么只是道个别都会走神？”Danneel看起来像在责备，但言语里无不透露着隐隐的担忧。或许她以为是自己失眠的事吧，Jared想。  
“没什么。”Jared笑着，“只是突然想到我似乎还有个约，而且在5分钟前我就应该到了。”Jared做出一个无奈和无辜的表情，就像他真的错过一个约一样。  
“Oh，那你还在这儿干站着干什么，快去啊。”Danneel推着Jared，“要不然你没钱了我可不会让你和你的狗进来的。”  
“嘿！”  
“好啦好啦，快去吧。”  
……  
Jared牵着Sadie和Harley向家走去，他应该为刚刚向Danneel撒谎感到内疚，但是他心里一直想着的却是自己幻想房子里的幻想Jensen。他搔着头发，好像这样就能把那想法弄出去似的。到家时，他已经被自己的幻想折腾的快身心疲惫了，这可比晨跑什么的累多了。他缓缓的打开门。  
“哟，我们的男主角终于回来了。”Chad声音的响起让Jared顿时觉得，现在回家真的是一个错误的决定。  
如果只有Chad一个人，Jared绝对会毫不犹豫的将门关上，然后带着狗狗们出去继续散步，但是在他视线内似乎还有另一个人。  
“Hi，Jared，真是好长一段时间没见了呢。”清铃般的声音。  
“Hey，Sandy！你怎么来了?”

 

Jensen决定今天还是不错的，虽然暴走的Steve可能有点儿麻烦，但听说他似乎在试图证明人可以徒手拆卸钢制防盗门时弄伤了自己的手什么的，所以今天没事了。  
Jensen倒进自己的办公椅里，回味着今天上午发生的一切。  
他本来以为碰见Jared会是场灾难。好吧，的确是场灾难，让他不能准时回公司的灾难。但是总的来说这次的会面棒呆了，虽然感觉真的很奇怪，尤其是在Jared大笑起来的时候。Jensen承认他很喜欢Jared的笑容很温暖什么的，这是一种人类对美好事物的喜欢对吧，因为所有人都会喜欢Jared的微笑的，Jensen这样想着，还微微的点了点头。但是今天当Jared大笑起来时，Jensen看着他，那笑容的温暖连阳光也无法媲美，那种入心的暖意，Jensen绝对不会说Jared的笑点亮了他周围的一切，但这是事实，而且笑起来时Jared的酒窝让他更显可爱，像个大孩子。  
Jared的笑这一点似乎跟梦里的不太一样，Jensen用办公椅慢慢的打着转，咬着手里的笔头想着。梦里的Jared很少笑，即使是笑着，但也总觉得跟现实里的不一样，好吧，其实梦中的自己跟现实中的也不一样。Jensen放下那支笔，停止了关于这点的无意义思索。Jensen将视线移回电脑端显示屏幕上，做点儿东西出来吧，或许可以躲过Steve的暴怒。  
Jensen是专业的人员，他立刻就进入了工作状态，然后经过漫长的工作，大概3分钟，他就被自己乱七八糟的思绪给牵走了。走神什么的是常有的事，只是让Jensen有些惊吓到的是，自己居然一直是在看着搜索出来的Jared的照片（为了了解背景，不是商业间谍什么的，恩，只是这个原因而已），想着他在干什么。Oh，这样太像初恋小女生了不是吗？不过，显然Jensen并没有意识到，其实他们今天上午的一整个谈话就像是约会，而且他们还定下了下次约会的时间。  
想点儿别的吧，Jensen想去关掉那个挂着Jared大大笑脸和两只可爱的狗狗的网页，可是鼠标一直没点下去。或许自己不是那么直吧？GOD！这太可怕了，怎么能因为一些乱七八糟的思绪而开始怀疑自己的性向呢。Jensen想起了那个住在德州的传统基督教式家庭。最好是直的。  
当他的眼神飘过办公桌上Impala的照片时，Jensen决定先把这些乱七八糟的事情抛开，专心想想怎么在3个月后，在Mike那里能有一个成功的考试。好吧，两个月后。这是意味着又要请个教自己开车的家伙了么，想到了上一个毫不专业，让自己第十八次还没考过的家伙，Jensen几乎否定了这个想法，要不到时候问问Jared会不会吧，反正教练什么的不都是一样的么。Oh，又是Jared，Jensen简直想在办公椅上撞死自己。

 

眼前坐在Jared面前的就是他的大学同学，也是初恋女友，尽管她并不完全符合Jared的理想标准，但现在Jared自己都开始怀疑这个标准了。当时在一起时还算不错吧，情投意合的，Jared式的情投意合，黏着对方。当时Jared觉得，这就是爱吧，然后他想到了求婚。直到Sandy没有一声道别就一个人开始了出国深造之旅后，这段感情也就不了了之了。  
尽管Jared当时真的特别伤心，但是现在Sandy回来，他却并没有感到什么特别惊喜，真是奇怪。  
“所以，Sandy，你现在在做什么呢？”  
“Sandy现在可是一个妇产科主任，她可是那家医院里最年轻最火辣的主任了。”Chad在一旁插嘴道，手里拿着从Jared家冰箱里搜刮出来的啤酒。  
“Woo~那可真了不起。”其实Jared怎么也想不明白，为什么Sandy会选择妇产科，并不是说Jared不喜欢，但是Sandy因此放弃了动物医疗的课程让Jared有点儿不理解。世界上人已经够多了，可是却没有办法给他们每个人都配一条忠心的狗，天知道那些不喜欢如此可爱的生灵的人是怎么想的。所以就是这样，Jared对于Sandy更喜欢接生人宝宝而不是狗宝宝感到不解。  
“其实也没什么。”  
“那么，Sandy，你这次回来有什么计划吗？”  
“当然，工作、房子我都已经找好了，只剩下一件事。”Sandy说着，声音突然小了许多，微微的低着头。Chad也在一旁没有说话，只是笑着，上一次Jared看见这种笑容，第二天他就在网上发现了自己的高清裸照，好像是Chad为了报复Jared只因为一块愚蠢的糖果而对他大发脾气的事。  
“那是什么事呢？”Jared小心的问着，虽然他知道即使不问他们还是会说出来的。  
“就是……”Sandy看起来真的很紧张，上帝保佑Sandy不要参加任何Chad组织的邪恶计划，“就是，我想在，我们之间的关系应该还没有结束吧？”  
Jared应该高兴地从沙发上跳起来，应该拿出手机向全世界宣布这个消息，应该抱住Sandy给她一个热吻，应该……但只是应该。Jared似乎有点儿被吓到了。  
“嘿，白痴，愣着干什么呢，难道你还不明白这个意思吗？”Chad拍了Jared的脑袋一下，这样说着。  
Jared当然明白，在大学时，他甚至都构建好了未来美好生活的情景，他甚至半夜叫醒Chad只是因为自己突然想到了一个很有爱的生活画面想跟人分享，当然换来的是Chad的一记肘击。但是当他现在去回想那些画面时，一切都不清晰了，那么模糊，只剩下的是自己和Jensen在树下静静的坐在。Jensen！梦到自己的客户已经够糟了，现在还产生了这样的奇怪想法，真的是不能更糟了。  
“我知道这可能有点儿突然，”Sandy的话打断了Jared的胡思乱想，“或许我们可以先从约会试试，找一找当时的感觉。”

 

Jensen正在办公桌上痛苦的烦恼着，然后门突然开了。Jensen猛地抬起头，看见了一只胳膊打着石膏的Steve。  
“Oh，God！Steve，你的胳膊怎么了？”Jensen一下子从椅子上站了起来，希望不要那么快的进入关于今天上午Jensen为何神秘失踪的讨论。  
“托某人的福。”Steve一瘸一拐的走了进来，“Jensen，你想讨论下为什么今天上午你突然神秘失踪了么？”  
不想，“当然，因为就像你所说的，一切总是有原因的。”  
“哦，那我真的很想知道这个原因。”Steve慢慢的挪到一旁的沙发上坐了下来。  
Jensen绝对不想告诉他原因，或许是因为那根本不算是原因吧。虽然Jensen才不觉得跟朋友聊天有什么不对的，但是就是感觉不对，或许是因为Danneel吧。  
漫长的对话，有关什么坚持、责任、信用之类的话题。  
“Jensen，你要清楚有多少人在等着你出错呢。别让那些不相干的事情毁掉你的一切好吗？”Steve看起来有点而激动。  
“我知道。”Jensen真的知道，这公司甚至是Impala都是他好不容易得到的。  
“所以，现在，抛掉那些乱七八糟的念头吧。”  
其实，我也想抛掉啊，只是……Jensen在心里叹着气，或许这什么奇怪的情绪真的有点儿严重了。  
“对了，这个，今天下午我有点儿私事。所以就当我休个半天假吧。”Steve说的时候顿了顿，充满了犹豫不决的语气。  
“私事？”Jensen挑起一边的眉毛，不是他八卦，而是对于Steve这种工作狂，几乎从没休过一天假的人来说，这真的有点儿让人好奇了。  
“只是一些个人的事情。”Steve急急地站了起来，“不是想你所想的，什么关于女朋友的事。”  
“Oh，所以，女朋友？一个约会？”  
“闭嘴，Ackles。”Steve的脚停在了门口，沉默了一两秒，“只是，对这个公司，对你自己，认真点儿。”说完匆匆离开了。  
工作狂就是工作狂，约会前还想这些。Jensen看着Steve离开的背影，连Steve都开始约会了，说起来我好像也很久没有约过会了吧。  
Jensen又窝回了椅子里。最开始是刚接手公司，一切都那么混乱，根本没有闲暇时间；然后就是几笔大生意，为自己树立威信什么的，那活脱脱的剥夺了Jensen近1年的时间。好在公司已经稳定，巨额的盈利为他带来了不再平坦的小肚肚。不不不不，那不是啤酒肚什么的，那只是比平时多了一点儿脂肪，而且那是健康范围内的。所以，最近他就找了个健身教练。只是他依旧没有时间，周五那会议之后，周六就是一难受的宿醉开始的，Jensen总不能带着一嘴的腐肉味去亲自己的约会对象吧，如果有的话。然后周日准备下一周的工作材料，哦，真是完美。  
Jensen只想掀桌，为什么他身为老板，做的居然比楼下那些技术部、营销部、这部那部的人的事还多。唯一的周末还只能跟Jared在一起，虽然Jared的笑很可爱……Oh，又是Jared！  
或许真的不是那么直。Jensen有点儿痛苦的想到

 

Jared今天心情很复杂，像晴转多云那样复杂。他还没从有关Jensen的奇怪想法中摆脱出来，就突然陷入了一个叫做“Sandy”的漩涡。对，Sandy，当然她才不是让Jared心情变成这样的原因，只是她的突然回归的惊喜什么的，着实让Jared惊到了。后面Sandy提出的约会的提议更是让Jared听到了窗外的雷声，虽然今天是个让向日葵大笑的日子，但总有旱天雷不是么。  
Jared真正感觉不舒服的是，为什么跟Sandy说话时自己却想到了Jensen，而且听到恢复关系的提议后他也完全没有那种本应该有的欣喜若狂。这真让Jared恼火，应该吃盒橡皮糖平静一下。  
当然Jared并不会让这些东西影响自己的正常生活的。晚饭后，Jared依旧拿起装满各种宠物食品的袋子出去了。  
当Jared又一次来到那个路口时，那个相遇的路口。咳咳，Jared很确定他指的是那只可爱的小猫。那只金黄的猫立刻向他奔去，嘴里似乎咬着什么。  
“Oh，小宝贝，你找到了什么？”Jared蹲下身去，Jared发誓他绝对看见这只猫刚刚翻了个白眼。  
Jared伸出手，那只猫也很配合的将嘴里的东西放到了Jared的手中。  
Jared来起来一看，“Woo~好家伙，你找到了一把镀银的汤匙，额，虽然断了。”Jared重新将视线移回那只猫的身上，只看见那只猫死死的盯着Jared拿着汤匙的手。  
“唔，怎么了？”Jared正准备用那只拿着汤匙的手去摸一摸它的毛，那只猫突然跳起，一把，不对。一口抢走了Jared手里的汤匙，一溜小跑消失在了小巷中。  
“嘿，”Jared有些受气和无奈的呻吟了一声，“我还以为那是你送给我的呢。”Jared站了起来，向那个巷子里望着，不一会儿那只猫又探出了个脑袋，轻轻的叫了一声“喵~”。  
“所以我就当你是在道歉咯。”Jared笑着，提着空空的袋子离开了，地上留着的是那猫最喜欢的苹果派。

 

Jensen今晚回家比较晚，因为。天知道Steve是怎么让那一群家伙那么拼命的工作的，这让他不太好意思先走，虽然最后他还是先走了。  
【Andy，J＆J公司Jensen那层的一名普通员工。“今天不知道为什么，老板居然那么拼命，过了下班时间还不走，搞得我们也不太好意思先走了。”最终他在Jensen于23:00离开后，也迅速的离开了。】  
当他经过那个熟悉的路口时，他不由自主的停了下来。才不是怀念与Jared初次相遇什么的，只是因为他想那只可爱的爱粘人的小猫了，他想看看它有没有又被人欺负。  
就在他下车时，那只猫也从一个巷子走了出来。  
“嘿，小家伙，你嘴里叼着什么。”Jensen慢慢的向它靠近，尽量让自己看起来很友善。  
当他伸出手时，那只猫将嘴里的东西放到了Jensen的掌心。“这是什么？汤匙吗？”Jensen疑惑的看着它，却发现它似乎更加疑惑的看着Jensen自己。  
“额，这是送我的吗？”Jensen问着，突然感觉这个问题好蠢，好像它真的听得懂自己说什么一样。然后，Jensen只看见那只猫向后退了几步，转过头就跑的没影了。  
Jensen看着自己手里的半截汤匙，“额，谢谢，或许我该这样说。”Jensen对着它离开的背影这样说着。  
回到家里，Jensen手里还拿着那把汤匙。或许他应该把这没用的东西给扔了，虽然它镀了银。但是，Jensen还是把它留下了，放到了卧室的书柜上。毕竟这是一只猫为了报答自己的救命之恩而送给自己的，就像一面锦旗、一枚奖章对吧。  
太累了，Jensen洗完澡后，躺到床上就睡着了。  
当晚Jensen又一次悲剧的梦到了自己跟Jared一起公路旅行的故事，只是这次的更加清晰，他甚至能听到他们的对话。  
[“不要走，这并没有什么不对。”“不，我做不到。我只是做不到。”]  
天，他跟Jared在干什么，虐恋情深吗？现在Jensen宁愿希望自己不知道他们在说什么。不过他更宁愿停下这个似乎无穷无尽的像电视连续剧一样的梦。或许他应该去看医生，可就算那样，他见到医生后又该怎么说呢？嘿，医生，我梦到了自己的帅到冒烟的教练，而且在梦里我们似乎存在超友谊的关系。  
额……刚刚是用“帅到冒烟”这个表达了吗？Oh，看来我比我想象的还要更弯一点。Jensen更痛苦的想到。

另一边，Jared醒了过来，小Jared在强烈的渴望着自由，内裤似乎有点儿紧，今天早上的这现象似乎比以往更强烈，因为他能感觉到内裤比以往更小了。这很正常，但是发生在昨晚梦到自己迷人的顾客之后就显得不是那么正常了。  
额……刚刚是用“迷人”这个词了吗？Oh，看来这梦的影响比我想象的要大。Jared有些懊恼的想着。


End file.
